


Fuck, Bruv, This Might Be Love

by TurtleNovas



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a prompt for Eggsy facefucking Harry, only he's never done it before and needs a little extra coaching and care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, Bruv, This Might Be Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HartwinBling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartwinBling/gifts).



Eggsy looks down at Harry, unease curling in his gut at the implication of the motion, at the sight of the man himself, kneeling, hands resting nonchalantly on his naked thighs, erection jutting up between them, full and flushed. There's something unsettling, to see this man (the man who owns Eggsy's admiration, and his loyalty, and his heart, and his life) on his knees, in a posture of submission. It makes Eggsy's pulse race in his neck, heart thudding viciously against his ribs. Suddenly, the bravado of the moment before evaporates and the air around him feels thick, his breath labored.

Harry is beautiful like this (of course he is), with a flush high on his cheeks, dusted over his shoulders and trailing down his chest. His hair is slightly disheveled, falling over his forehead in that effortless way it does, and his eyes are dark, the rich brown close to being consumed by the black of his pupils. His mouth is open slightly, lips a whisper apart, ready, waiting patiently for Eggsy to step forward and do what he's said he's going to. Eggsy reaches out, fingers carding lightly through the grey at Harry's temples and then up to his fringe, mussing it even more. He traces the shiny web of scars near Harry's left eye almost reverently, and for a moment, his throat feels tight, like maybe he's remembering that he could've lost this man before he ever had him. He swallows hard and tries to ignore the way his eyes are stinging at the mere ghost of the thought. 

Harry leans into the touch, and his expression has gone soft and knowing, like he can tell Eggsy's lost his nerve. "Something the matter, darling?" he asks, lips moving against Eggsy's palm. His voice is rough, like he's already had Eggsy's cock down his throat, when really, Eggsy's yet to work up the nerve to do so much as unzip. He's smiling, too, warm and wicked, and he makes sure Eggsy's watching as he flicks his tongue over his bottom lip, mischievous and tempting. 

The heat that curls through Eggsy's stomach at the sight is raucous, slick and delicious as it snakes its way through him. "Nothing wrong," he says, voice shaky with nerves and arousal. "Just never done this before, yeah?"

Harry nods agreeably, shifting slightly on his knees, and then in a single, graceful motion, his hands are braced on Eggsy's thighs, and his mouth is pressed, open and persistent against the clothed length of Eggsy's erection. For a long moment, there's nothing but the warm, gentle press of Harry's tongue at the seam of Eggsy's fly, but then he moves again, dexterous fingers pulling at the zipper and popping the button at the same time. He's careful with Eggsy (always is when they're like this), his movements sure, but slow enough that Eggsy has the chance to move away. Soon, he's got Eggsy's cock in his hand, fingers pressed feather light against the hot skin, and his face is close enough that Eggsy can feel his breath when he says, "I'm sure you'll do just fine, my dear. If you want to stop, you need only say the word." He presses a sly little kiss into Eggsy's slit, and Eggsy will never cop to the noise he makes in response (high pitched and stuttering, it tears its way into existence on the back of a punched out breath, and Eggsy is already trembling a bit as it echoes off the high ceiling). Harry smiles and does it again, twice, before letting his tongue press ever so gently in place of his lips, teasing. 

Eggsy swallows hard, taking in the sight of Harry, utterly relaxed, mouth open against the head of his dick like he has nowhere better in the world to be. "What if-" he starts, but chokes on a little moan as Harry tongues him again. He puts a hand at the back of Harry's neck, grips just hard enough at his nape to get him to back off, and tries again, "What if you need to stop?" Harry smiles at him, pleased, and Eggsy feels a familiar flush rising up his neck. It's fuckin' Pavlovian the way that look gets his heart racing, happy and warm, and Eggsy feels himself smiling despite his unease. 

"If I need to stop," Harry says, affectionate and indulgent, "I'll squeeze you here." He puts his fingers in the tender spot between Eggsy's ribs and hip, digs in just enough to make Eggsy flinch, ticklish, and then lets go, smiling fondly. "I truly doubt that will be necessary, though. I'm hardly so fragile I can't handle a cock in my throat. Especially one so lovely as yours." He raises an eyebrow, smile turning slightly sardonic, and Eggsy can't help but laugh, some of the tension draining out of him, even as he feels anticipation drawing his body tight.

"Okay," he says, and squeezes gently at Harry's nape again. "I'll just...start a little slow, yeah?"

"Whatever you think is best, darling." 

Harry leans forward, then, settling more comfortably on his knees, breath once again hot over Eggsy's erection. He lips are parted enough that Eggsy can see his tongue now. His gaze is pinned to Eggsy's, patient and encouraging. Eggsy takes hold of Harry's face with both hands, strokes gently at his cheeks, and then slides his hands back, fingers cupping the base of his skull, thumbs pressed gently at the joint of his jaw. He applies just enough pressure that Harry has to open his mouth a little wider to avoid discomfort. Harry opens wide, and finally, Eggsy pushes in.

It's easy to pull Harry onto him in one slow motion, fingers pressed tight into Harry's skin, Harry's tongue pressed slick and persistent against his dick, until he feels himself hit the back of his throat. He's going to stop then, pull back and slide in again, but Harry looks up at him, eyes hard and wanting, and pushes himself forward where Eggsy has stopped pulling. Eggsy's vision goes a bit white around the edges as Harry's throat struggles to open for him, the heat and pressure of it better than he ever could've expected. Harry swallows hard, nose pressed into the skin under Eggsy's navel, and for a long moment, Eggsy stays still, desperately trying to hold himself steady, to ignore the way his balls are already drawing tight. He doesn't want to come so quickly, especially not the first time they're doing this. 

Then Harry makes a noise - a half choked moan that devolves into a cough, and even that feels good, but Eggsy feels panic tear through him at having forgotten to let Harry breathe. He pulls back quickly enough that he catches himself on Harry's teeth, and the pain is white hot, but still somehow good enough to draw a spurt of precum onto Harry's lips. Harry's breathing hard, and there's wetness in his eyes, but he's smiling as Eggsy strokes a thumb over his cheek and says brokenly, "Sorry bruv." 

Harry's voice is wrecked, like he's been eating hot coals and broken glass for breakfast when he says, "Not at all, sweetheart. As I said, I'm hardly so fragile." He tongues at his lower lip, where the tip of Eggsy's dick has left a smear of shiny precum and saliva. "Care to try again?" 

Eggsy can only nod, enraptured by the fullness of Harry's lips, pink and swollen from use, soft and slick as he presses the head of his cock against them again. This time, he pulls Harry flush against him, holding him there for a brief moment before sliding out again, setting a rhythm that's almost excruciatingly slow. He watches Harry's eyes slip closed, sees him touching himself, hand pressed hard against the base of his erection. He pushes in again, savoring the clench of Harry's throat, holding the position a little longer this time. When Harry moans, it sends a tremor through Eggsy, and he has to lock his knees just to stay standing.

"Harry, luv," he rasps, breath coming in a hitching sob, not sure what he's even asking for. Harry opens his eyes, meeting his gaze steadily, even as he struggles to keep swallowing around Eggsy's cock. When Eggsy finally moves again, he pulls out almost completely, giving Harry a chance to catch his breath, mouth sticky and dripping, with only the head of Eggsy's dick held loosely inside. Harry smiles around his mouthful, panting lightly as he reaches to give Eggsy's hip a gentle squeeze. Eggsy tangles their fingers together for a quick moment, trying to anchor himself, to weave the frayed pieces of himself back together long enough to regain some of his composure. After only a few short breaths, though, Harry flicks his tongue playfully at Eggsy's slit, closes his lips and sucks just hard enough to startle a thrust out of Eggsy. 

It's enough to get Eggsy moving again, unraveling even more quickly this time, into a somewhat punishing pace. He fucks into Harry's mouth like any other hole now, a hand at the back of his neck to keep him in place. He tries not to go too deep, not to choke Harry when he's refusing him the time to savor it, but it's difficult when every sound the man makes is bringing a new wave of sensation, and Harry's keeping up a steady stream of whimpers and groans. Eggsy can feel himself getting close, his balls gone tight as his orgasm coils tense in his gut. His thrusts are getting clumsy now, with no rhythm or finesse - just the constant hot press of Harry's mouth around him, the occasional stinging drag of a tooth against him as Harry's jaw begins to fatigue.

When he comes, it hits him like a freight train, crashing through him from one instant to the next. "Shit!" he yelps, and pulls away quickly, yanking Harry back by the hair, with enough force that it's most definitely got to be painful. For one agonizing pulse, he panics, worried about coming in Harry's mouth without warning, even as a streak of cum splashes over the man's cheek. Then, Harry's hands are at Eggsy's hips, drawing him close again, and his mouth closes over Eggsy, and he coaxes him through his orgasm with gentle pressure from his tongue, sucking just enough to get him through it comfortably.

They stay like that for a very long moment after Eggsy's finished, his dick resting in Harry's warm mouth and Harry holding him up as best he can from his position on his knees. Eggsy's breath is coming in hitching sobs, half panic, half post-orgasmic bliss, and it's all he can do to pull away without collapsing. He looks at Harry, sees the cum smeared over his face, and apologies are tumbling out of him before he can stop them, "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

But Harry is smiling at him, eyes alight with obvious affection, and he tugs gently at Eggsy's hips, pulling him down so they're face to face. "Eggsy, my dear, you were lovely."

He kisses Eggsy then, first gently, and then open mouthed and sloppy, until Eggsy can taste himself, and when they pull apart, Eggsy is breathless, and so turned on he wouldn't be surprised to be hard again, if he hadn't just had his soul sucked out through his dick. "Fuck bruv, I love you so fucking much," he says, pushing impatiently at Harry's chest until he falls into a position that lets Eggsy crawl into his lap. 

Harry smiles indulgently at him, helping him settle comfortably before saying, "And of course, I love you as well, my darling."

Eggsy kisses him again, pulls him as close as he can manage in their current position, and sends up thanks to every fucking deity he can think of that this man is his. It takes him several minutes before he pulls back suddenly and says, "Shit! What about you?"

Harry just grins at him, more impish than someone of his distinguished stature ought to be capable of. "I'm afraid I was rather taken with the whole experience, my dear." He kisses Eggsy lightly on the nose. "I wasn't lying when I said you were lovely." 

All Eggsy can manage in his confusion, is a slightly bleary, "Huh?" 

Harry laughs. "I already came, Eggsy. I found the sensation of your cock in my throat rather intoxicating. I think we should definitely try it again sometime." Harry strokes his cheek affectionately. "You're rather a natural at it."


End file.
